


Impulse Control

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie watching has become Doyle's favourite occupation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Control

.

Cowley had barked out his last disapproving words on the subject and then marched briskly away, leaving Bodie slumped on the park bench. Bodie was nothing if not a good soldier and to have Cowley so disappointed in him didn’t sit well with him at all, even though I knew Bodie would do the same thing again, knew that because I was the cause of it, always was of course.

 

It had seemed like such a good idea when I'd offered, knowing Bodie needed a distraction, one guaranteed to cheer him up and the mere thought of it had. He'd sent me reeling with one of his patented _eight year old boy hears his first fart joke_ grins, thrown his arms around me to draw me in to a quick warm embrace and then gone striding off ahead, anxious to get there as fast as possible. I'd had to run to catch up with him, punching him in the arm in lieu of pulling him into my arms and kissing him.

 

I’ve been controlling that impulse for some time now, kissing him I mean, not punching him in the arm. I’ve been noticing things like the way his arms fly out when he runs, the fact that he’s actually slightly and very endearingly knock-kneed, how his polo necks perfectly frame the breadth of his shoulders and the way one of his sideburns is always slightly longer than the other. In short, Bodie watching has become my favourite occupation.

 

Now I watch him from under lowered lashes, his dark head bent intently to his task, my teeth biting into my lip to stop me from stupidly blurting out how much I feel for him, how much I want him, need him, love him.

His pink tongue flicks back and forth, peddling his sexuality, before his open mouth descends against it, unmoving for countless seconds as if making a decision and I realize I'm holding my breath. Then his eyes lift to make contact with mine, one independent eyebrow quirks and his mouth closes tightly around the shaft before dragging slowly upward. If I have a heart attack right now at least I won't be the one who'll have to explain to Cowley exactly what caused it. As he reaches the top, Bodie grins at me around it, his mouth wet, sticky and coated with cream, right before he bites the head off.

 

That's the last bloody time I buy Bodie a Ninety-nine. Still, I’ve been watching him for long enough now that I’m able to see something new in his eyes, something I hadn’t noticed before and recognize it for what it is, that his self-control is wearing as thin as mine. Next time I’ll stuff something else in his mouth.

 

.


End file.
